creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Oberst
Kapitel 1: Worte sind Macht Man sagt, dass Wörter mächtiger sind, als jedes noch so scharfe Schwert. Dass nichts so sehr verletzt, wie die richtigen Worte. Meine Erfahrung bestätigt dies. Meine Worte haben ganze Einheiten in Bewegung gesetzt. Haben Existenzen in den Abgrund getrieben. Haben Tod, aber auch Wohlstand gebracht. Und als Dank dafür, sitze ich hier in diesem einsamen Komplex. Ein ganzer Komplex. Nur für mich. Mutet seltsam an meiner Meinung nach. Die Wärter tragen Ohrenstöpsel. Sie sollen mich nicht hören. Sie kommunizieren mit mir über Texte, die sie aufschreiben. Keine schlechte Idee. Meine Worte wirken nur, wenn ich sie ausspreche. Die Tage laufen gleich ab. Immer kommt so ein schmieriger Forscher, um Tests mit mir durchzuführen. Immer mit einem halben duzend schwerbewaffneter Wachen. Bin es bereits gewohnt, dass man mich bedroht. Sie wollen meine Macht erforschen. Wollen wissen, woher ich diese unbändige Kraft habe. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich es selber nicht. Sie war eines Tages da. Genau wie meine Langlebigkeit. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie lange ich bereits auf dieser verkommenden Welt verkehre. Doch man sagte mir, dass ich bereits etwas mehr als 110 Jahre alt bin. Ich erinnere mich an den ersten Weltkrieg. 1914. Ich war gerade einmal 9 Jahre alt. Man drückte mir eine Waffe in die Hand. Ich sollte mich verschanzen. Man beschrieb mir grob, wie der Feind aussah. Was er trug. Ich sollte auf alles schießen, was dieser Beschreibung gleichkam. Andernfalls würde man meine Familie töten und mich alleine lassen. Also tat ich, wie man mir befahl. Es kamen insgesamt 12 Soldaten an diesen Ort, den ich mein Zuhause nannte. Ich erschoss jeden. Sie haben nicht erwartet, dass ein Kind auf sie schoss. Erst später habe ich herausgefunden, dass es meine eigenen Landsleute waren. "Oberst. Bitte konzentrieren sie sich!", reißt mich die ölige Stimme des schmierigen Forschers aus meinen Gedanken. Ich blicke ihn neutral an. Zumindest glaube ich, dass ich neutral schaue. Sie nennen mich hier alle "Oberst". Weil ich es so wollte. Es war meine einzige Bedingung unter der ich freiwillig mit ihnen gekommen bin. Ich nicke. Innerhalb der Tests, trägt niemand der Anwesenden Ohrenstöpsel. Es wäre meine Gelegenheit zu fliehen. Doch wohin? "Bitte benutzen Sie ihre Macht, um dieses Testsubjekt zu exekutieren.", fordert der Forscher von mir. Diese Tests kommen oft vor. Immer muss ich etwas mit diesen "Testsubjekten", in orangenen Overalls anstellen. Die junge Dame, asiatischer Herkunft tut mir irgendwie leid. Alle tun sie mir leid. Doch ich muss kooperieren. Noch. Der Forscher hält ein Fleischermesser in der Hand. Bestialischer Bastard. Ich schaue die ängstlich aussehende Dame an. Ihr Blick fleht mich an, es nicht zu tun. Keine Sorge. Ich werde deinen Tod kurz und schmerzlos sein lassen. "Nimm dir das Fleischermesser und schneide dir die Kehle auf!", befehle ich mit meiner tiefen, markant klingenden Stimme. Ihre Augen, die eben noch vor Angst Tränen gebildet haben, werden ausdruckslos. Fast blass. "Jawohl, Herr Oberst!", sagt sie vollkommen emotionslos. Sie dreht sich zum Forscher. Nimmt das Fleischermesser. Nickt mir zu. Setzt das Fleischermesser an ihrem Hals an und zieht durch. Ihr Körper fällt zu Boden. Sie zuckt wild. Lautes Röcheln hallt durch den leeren, mit Kacheln besetzten Testraum. Eine Pfütze ihres Lebenssaftes bildet sich um ihren Kopf. Der Forscher notiert sich etwas. "Sehr gut. Das soll es für heute sein. Bringt ihn zurück in seine Unterkunft.", befiehlt der Forscher den Wachen. Sie umkreisen mich. Geleiten mich durch einen langen, leeren, sterilen Gang, bis zu einer breiten, dicken, silbernen Stahltür. Einer der Wachen gibt einen 8-stelligen Code ein. 98573302. Ich habe ihn mir schon lange gemerkt. "Bis bald. SCP-Denied.", verabschiedet sich einer der Wachen fast schon brüllend, da er aufgrund der Ohrenstöpsel, die sie nun alle wieder tragen, sich selbst nicht zu hören schien. Ich nicke. Ich will nicht so genannt werden. Ich bin der Oberst! Die Tür schließt sich. Nun bin ich wieder alleine. Ich bin schon unendlich lange hier. Es müssen wirklich bereits Jahre vergangen sein. Ich habe kein Zeitgefühl. Nur zum Jahreswechsel, wird mir Bescheid gegeben. Das letzte Mal sagten sie, dass es 2014 sei. 1948 wurde ich hier her gebracht. Herausgerissen aus meiner Führungsposition. Nachdem der russische Soldat, der mir die Waffe gab, sah, dass ich erfolgreich war, nahm er mich. Entriss mich meiner Familie. Aufgewachsen zwischen Waffen, Blut und Tod. Verziehe eine Seite meiner Lippe zu einem Lächeln nach oben. Das war die beste Zeit meines Lebens. Mein "Zimmer" ist gemütlich eingerichtet. Ein Kamin flackert beruhigend u[[Datei:HNI_0055.jpg|thumb|290px|Der Oberst by 13NeKo13]]nd spendet ein gemütliches Licht. Davor steht ein Sessel, auf dem ich Taktik- und Kriegslektüre lese. Ich betrachte mein Spiegelbild.thumb|NaNxNaNpx|Der Oberst by 13NeKo13|link=http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Lord_Maveriknd spendet ein gemütliches Licht. Davor steht ein Sessel, auf dem ich Taktik- und Kriegslektüre lese. Ich betrachte mein Spiegelbild. Mein schwarzer Trenchcoat verleiht mir ein autoritäres Auftreten. Die Haare sind an der Seite kurzrasiert. Streiche mir mit meiner Hand, die in einem weißen Handschuh steckt, über die kurzen Haare. Dabei starre ich mir selbst in meine eisblauen Augen. Ich sehe aus wie immer. Habe mich über die Jahre nicht verändert. Ich bin nicht gealtert. Ein wenig später sitze ich auf dem Sessel, vor meinem Kamin. Als ich gerade beginnen will zu lesen, erbebt der gesamte Komplex. Mir ist, als würde die Welt um mich herum durchgeschüttelt werden. Schaue mich verwirrt um. Mein Bücherregal fällt laut krachend um. Ein schrilles Alarmsignal ertönt. Gefolgt von einer Durchsage. "Containment Breach. Containment Breach." Diese Worte wiederholen sich immer und immer wieder. Höre ein lautes Zischen. Meine Tür geht auf. Doch niemand betritt den Raum. Auf dem Flur herrscht komplette Dunkelheit. Stromausfall. Ein kurzes Lächeln stiehlt sich auf mein Gesicht. Meine lang ersehnte Chance ist gekommen. Oben muss irgendetwas passiert sein. Soll mir egal sein. Nach 66 Jahren, bin ich endlich frei. Kapitel 2: Die Flucht Ich wusste es doch. Der Strom ist ausgefallen. Der Gang ist fast komplett dunkel. Ich höre Schritte. Sie bewegen sich zu mir. Ich kann kaum etwas sehen. Die Wachen vermutlich schon. Nachtsichtgeräte dürfte für diese Art von Organisation zur Standartausrüstung gehören. Eine Weggabelung. Die Schritte kommen von rechts. Dem Klang der Schritte zu urteilen, sind es 4 Soldaten. Ich verstecke mich hinter einigen Kisten, die während dem Beben zu Boden gefallen sind. Die Soldaten gehen an mir vorbei. Sie unterhalten sich. "Was ist, wenn der "Oberst" ausbricht?", höre ich den Einen. "Ohrenschützer auf und terminieren!", antwortet der Gefragte. Sie haben die Ohrenschützer nicht auf. Sehr gut! Ich stehe auf. Baue mich auf. Fixiere die 4 Soldaten. "Umdrehen! Stillgestanden!", befehle ich barsch. In diesem Moment wird der Gang in ein mattes, blaues Licht getaucht. Der Notstrom. Ich erkenne, dass die Soldaten stock und steif sind. Sie drehen sich langsam um und stehen kerzengerade. Ich gehe auf sie zu. Da ich ihnen noch nicht das Sprechen verboten habe, beginnt der eine zu reden:"Oberst. Ich befehle ihnen, uns sofort gehen zu lassen. Andernfalls-" "Andernfalls was!? Waffen fallen lassen. Jetzt!", kommandiere ich grinsend. Ihre Gesichter sehen angestrengt aus. Sie scheinen sich gegen meinen Befehl verzweifelt wehren zu wollen. Vergeblich. Ihre Waffen fallen geräuschvoll zu Boden. Ich umkreise die vier Soldaten, als seien es meine Rekruten. Die SCP-Organisation besitzt viele gute Soldaten. Schade, dass ich sie ausradieren muss. Sie sind nicht folgsam. Haben versucht MIR Befehle zu urteilen. "Was willst du von uns?", fragt ein anderer Soldat. Ich bleibe direkt vor ihm stehen. "Gute Frage. Zuerst. Sagst du mir, was hier vorgeht!", fordere ich. Seine Augen werden ausdruckslos. Genau wie seine Stimme als er antwortet:"Das Hauptquartier wurde zerstört, Sir. Die Kreaturen sind ausgebrochen. Wir leiten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen." "Sag mir, wer angreift!", befehle ich Arme verschränkt. "Unsere letzten Informationen zufolge. War es Something Worse.", antwortet er neutral. Keine Ahnung, wer das sein soll. Das bringt hier alles nichts. Ich seufze. "Gebt mir die Schlüssel, die mich hier raus führen!", ordere ich von allen. Nur einer von den Soldaten bewegt sich. Greift in seine Tasche und reicht mir eine Keycard. Zufrieden stecke ich sie in die Tasche meines Trenchcoats. Habe keine Verwendung mehr für sie. "Exekutiert euch selbst!", befehle ich kalt und drehe mich von ihnen weg. "Jawohl, Sir!", erwidern sie im Chor. Als ich von ihnen fortschreite, ertönen 4 Schussgeräusche. Gefolgt von dem vierfachen Geräusch dumpfer Körper, welche leblos auf den Boden fallen. Während ich mir meinen Weg durch die nicht enden wollenden Gänge des Komplexes bahne, nehmen die Beben an Intensität fast noch zu. Ich frage mich, wie es Focault geht. Die Leiterin der Organisation. Soweit ich weiß, wusste nur sie, der Forscher und diese paar Wachen von meiner Existenz. Der ganze Komplex gilt nur meiner Festsetzung? Ich muss wirklich eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit sein. Amüsanter Gedanke. Eine Biegung nach links. Sehr gut! Ich sehe mich einem Aufzug Gegenüber. Zücke die Keycard und ziehe sie durch das Lesegerät. Ein Piepen bestätigt mir, dass sie angenommen wird. Die Stahltür öffnet sich mir. Freiheit. Ich komme! Kapitel 3: Freiheit beginnt Als sich die Tür des Aufzuges wieder öffnet, sehe ich mich einem Kriegsschauplatz gegenüber. Halbzerfetzte Menschenkörper. Körper von Dingen, die entfernt an humanoide Wesen erinnern. Das, was einmal ein Gebäude war, war zu einer Ruine geworden. Ich habe Glück, dass der Aufzug verschont geblieben ist. Große Trümmerteile versperren mir fast alle Wege. Nur ein großes Loch in einer Wand lässt sich passieren. Im Raum dahinter, befinden sich schwer atmende Soldaten. Sie liegen blutend am Boden. Der Raum ist noch intakt. Wie kann das sein!? Alles liegt in Trümmern, doch dieser Raum steht noch, als wäre nichts geschehen. "Wer bist du!?", brüllt ein Soldat und zielt mit seinem Gewehr auf mich. Seine Kameraden tun es ihm gleich. Drei an der Zahl. Obgleich sie starke Verletzungen aufweisen, sind sie kampfbereit. Imponierend. "Waffen runter!", befehle ich autoritär. Ihre Augen weiten sich, als ihre Körper sich meinen Worten beugen. "Was zum Teufel!? Was für eine SCP bist du?", fragt einer irritiert. "Irrelevant. Sag mir lieber, was hier vorgeht.", kontere ich, während ich mich in diesem Raum interessiert umsehe. "Something Worse hat die Foundation angegriffen. Ich glaube, er wollte die Seelen der Kreaturen hier einsaugen. Der Raum hier steht noch, weil hier das Allheilmittel versteckt ist.", antwortet der Soldat leeren Blickes. Ich nicke. Gut zu wissen. Die Soldaten müssen starke Schmerzen haben. Zeit, sie davon zu erlösen. Ich schaue den Soldaten an, der direkt vor mir steht. "Hebe deine Waffen auf und erlöse erst deine Kameraden von ihren Schmerzen und dann dich selbst. Und ihr anderen. Lasst es zu!", befehle ich, während ich auf die Vitrine in der Mitte des Raumes zugehe. Dort steht eine kleine Schatulle. Drei Schüsse. Drei leblose Körper, die zu Boden fallen. Lasse meinen Blick auf die Schatulle gerichtet. "Allheilmittel.", wiederhole ich murmelnd. "Genau. Und genau das suche ich. Wenn du so freundlich wärst und es mir überlässt.", sagt eine unmenschliche Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehe mich langsam um. Der Anblick lässt es mir kalt den Rücken herunterlaufen. Ein menschlicher Körper, auf dem ein schwarzer Rabenkopf sitzt. Es trägt eine offene, violette Robe, die dessen nachtschwarzen, durchtrainierten Oberkörper preisgibt. Ich mustere ihn neugierig. "Sag mir, wer du bist.", befehle ich. Es schüttelt seinen Kopf. Meine Augen weiten sich. Er weigert sich, meinen Befehlen Folge zu leisten!? Was ist das!? "Tut mir Leid Oberst. Doch deine Kraft wirkt bei mir nicht. Aber wenn du möchtest, kann ich dich hier rausholen.", bietet dieses seltsame Wesen an. Klingt nach einer guten Idee. Es ist aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Es kennt vermutlich einen Weg hier raus. Ich trete beiseite und gebe den die Vitrine frei. Der Rabenmensch verneigt seinen großen Kopf, geht auf die Vitrine zu, holt mit seinem Schnabel aus und pickt auf das Glas. Es splittert. Zerbricht. Die Schatulle ist freigegeben. Das Wesen nimmt einige Pillen heraus und kommt auf mich zu. "Nicht erschrecken.", warnt er und legt seine behandschuhte Hand auf meine Schulter. Bevor ich was tun konnte waren wir ganz woanders. Ich schaue mich verwirrt um. Was ist hier gerade passiert!? Der Raum gleicht einer Stube, die man in Kasernen findet. "Da du ein Oberst bist, habe ich dich zu einem Ort gebracht, an dem du dich sicher sehr wohl fühlen wirst. Der Bundeswehrkaserne der Stadt.", erklärt das Wesen amüsiert. Treibt der Spiele mit mir!? Was soll der Unfug? "Sag mir endlich, wer du bist!", befehle ich wütend. Ich gehe auf ihn zu. Bereit ihm seinen Rabenkopf abzureißen. "Nenn mich einfach nur 'Informant'.", erwidert es und im nächsten Moment ist dieses Wesen verschwunden. Das bereitet mir Kopfzerbrechen. In was für einer Kaserne bin ich? Was soll's. Ich bin erst einmal aus der SCP entkommen und in Freiheit. Mehr oder weniger. Dann kann ich auch ein wenig Spaß haben! Ich höre schnelle Schritte. Die Tür wird geöffnet. Stelle mich den Soldaten in Camouflage entgegen... Epilog "Guten Abend, Herr Oberst! Die Vorbereitungen sind getroffen. Des Weiteren habe ich hier ihre angefragten Waffen.", berichtet der Rekrut salutierend und reicht mir ein Sturmgewehr. Eine Kalaschnikow, um genau zu sein. Des Weiteren zwei kleine Pistolen. Eine für meine linke und eine für meine rechte Tasche. "Sehr gut. Sagen Sie den Männern, sie sollen auf meine Befehle warten. Danach rüsten sie die Waffenkammer auf.", befehle ich zufrieden. Er salutiert und verlässt eilig den Raum. Ich lehne mich auf meinem Ledersessel zurück. Auf dem Schreibtisch vor mir befinden sich verschiedene Pläne. Mit verschiedensten Prioritätsstufen. "Herr Oberst. Denken Sie, dass es ratsam ist, jetzt aufzustocken?", fragt mich eine Beraterin. Sie war vorher die Leiterin dieser Kaserne. Sie wurde kurzerhand "degradiert". "Schlagen sie ihren Kopf einmal gegen die Wand für diese Frechheit!", fordere ich boshaft und verschränke meine Arme. "Jawohl, Sir.", kommt die Antwort von der Frau. Sie rammt einmal heftig ihren Kopf gegen die Wand. Blut läuft ihre Stirn hinunter. Sie steht schwankend vor mir. "Verzeihen Sie mir bitte.", entschuldigt sie sich. Schaue sie an und nicke. "Legen sie sich hin und ruhen sie sich etwas aus. Sie können so nicht arbeiten.", sage ich, ohne meine Macht zu gebrauchen. Fast schon väterlich. Sie nickt dankend und geht davon. Als sie an der Tür angekommen ist, dreht sie sich nochmals um. "Was ist ihr Ziel?", fragt sie interessiert. Ich drehe mich mit dem Stuhl zu ihr. Mit einem leichten Lächeln antworte ich:"Ich will dieses Land brennen sehen.", erwidere ich kalt.... Lord Maverik Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord